Car manufacturers have developed airbag modules that reduce injuries to the head and neck of rear seat occupants. One example is a side curtain airbag system that is mounted within the headliner above rear vehicle door and window. This system can include its own dedicated inflator, which is used separately and wholly independently from other vehicle occupant restraint systems that have their own inflators, such as a side airbag system for front seat vehicle occupants. This multiplicity of components can increase vehicle weight, add complexity in wire routing, increased costs and interfere with child seats positioned in rear seats.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an airbag system for rear vehicle occupants that reduces vehicle weight, decreases vehicle costs and improves safety of rear vehicle occupants.